The various embodiments and aspects described herein relate to a latching mechanism for a door of a wire framed panel.
Pet crates are enclosures which contain animals such as dogs in order to transport or potty train the animal. These pet crates are typically fabricated from a plurality of crisscrossing wire rods formed as panels and erected into a box configuration to trap the animal in the pet crate. One or more side panels may have a door to allow the animal to enter or exit the pet crate. These doors must be locked to the closed position so that the animal cannot open the door against the desire of the animal handler and also provide ease-of-use so that the animal handler can easily close and open the door as well as lock the door when in the closed position. Unfortunately, these door mechanisms are cumbersome to use.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved latching mechanism.